The present invention relates generally to a portable audio apparatus, and in particular, to a portable audio apparatus for use with singing accompaniment which allows a user to sing along as a recorded song is played with the user's voice and song outputted in unison through a speaker of the apparatus. A control device of the apparatus permits the volume of the recorded vocal track to be varied including in a predetermined combination with the recorded musical tune. A power control device of the apparatus reduces energy consumption and enhances the portability of the apparatus.
A conventional singing accompaniment system (i.e. empty orchestral music or music accompaniment systems) includes a reproducing device for reproducing a song (e.g., lyrics and tune) stored on a recording medium such as magnetic tape, an optical disc or the like. A microphone inputs the vocal sounds of singing person. A mixing and amplifying device combines a signal representing the song provided by the reproducing device with a signal representing the vocal sound from the microphone and then amplifies the combined signal. A speaker converts the amplified combined signal into sound waves.
Typically the reproducing device and the mixing and amplifying device are integrally incorporated within a single housing unit. The microphone and speaker, however, are separate from the housing unit and are independent devices. Care must also be taken to sufficiently separate the microphone from the speaker to prevent howling by the latter caused by feedback therebetween.
Users of singing accompaniment systems prefer that the apparatus be portable. A conventional apparatus, however, requires a large installation space and is difficult to move. A conventional apparatus is bulky and weighs more than several kilograms. In fact, it is generally too large for an adult to move alone. A stationary audio is also rarely used apparatus. A stationary audio apparatus must also be near an electrical outlet further limiting its use as well as requiring the problems associated with electrical cords and the like.
Often song books are used while singing into the microphone of the apparatus. In this manner, when a person does not remember the lyrics of a song, he or she refers to one of the song books to continue singing. However, with a portable apparatus, a song book is not always readily available. A person who forgets the lyrics of a song and who cannot read from a song book will therefore stop singing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to construct a portable, audio reproducing apparatus which can select several tunes successively and provide a high quality reproduction of the same. The microphone should be a miniature, lightweight, wireless portable type which can easily adapt to the singing pose of a person. The apparatus would be miniaturized and lightweight, formed as a unitary structure with the microphone and speaker sufficiently separated from each other to prevent howling.
It is also desirable that the apparatus simultaneously control the vocal sound of the person singing and the reproduced recorded tune and be powered by a battery or the like to reduce power consumption. The apparatus should also assist the person singing who may not remember the lyrics to a song without resort to a songbook.